Why me?
by CynthiaLynn1991
Summary: In short; It's the story from Sazuka's point of view.
1. Meeting

'_I can't believe I had to leave my China mother to come to Japan and live with these... These... Man servants...'_ Suzuka thought to herself in slight disgust. _'They'll be at my beg and call... Cowering in fear of me... I won't like it one bit. In fact; I would be better off in China.'_ Sighing softly, she then began to think more. One thought came to her mind that certainly terrified her. _'What if they k-kill me for my family's fortune? Or... or what if they hurt me?'_ Shaking the thoughts away, she glanced up to the hand of a middle aged man. After blinking for a few moments she realized who it might be.

"Kuroshi?"

The male nodded, smiling warmly at her as he held his arm out to her.

"Xie Xei," Suzuka spoke softly, despite her inner thoughts.

The fact that Kuroshi spoke Japanese and she spoke Chinese, didn't exactly help her case. So not only would she have to deal with strange men in a strange country, but she'd also not know what they were saying. After arriving at the Kougami Mansion, Suzuka felt a little more at ease, but now more concerns arose within her. _'Oh no, what if they want to make ME their servant? Is that even possible? I don't mind working, but I would want to get paid? Or what if everyone hates me? I'm so worried... This just gets worse and wor-' _her thought was cut off when she looked up.

"Konichiwa," The male before her spoke extremely much too quickly for her to interpret, but she assumed it meant hello. Unsure of how to reply, she merely nodded a hello. The moment their eyes met the young man fell to his knees before her and started to kiss her hand.

"My Princess" he spoke in such a seductive tone it frightened Suzuka, who yelped and kicked him away from her.

Crawling toward her the male suddenly stopped and bowed his head in shame. His entire body shook as he grumbled to himself. _'Did I hurt him? He was so forward I didn't know how to react'_ Despite how she felt about the servant idea, she was more concerned for his physical being. Kneeling beside him she placed a hand on his shoulder. Just the sense of how close they were at this moment made time seem to stop. Looking into his eyes again, she saw what looked like fear and desire. Before either of the two had time to react, Kuroshi, stepped in between them holding his hand out to her, to help her up. This behavior was very odd. What was possessing the male to kiss her hands?

"Megumi, this is Miss. Suzuka..." Kuroshi snickered at his son as he turned to face him.

"As I told you before she arrived, our family was cursed to protect and server hers. What you just experienced was the curse."


	2. Is this a joke?

_**A/N: I kind of made it a tad different, I skipped ahead a bit during the second ****paragraph. Also; she learned Japanese fairly quick in the actual story, I just found it suiting to have her still learning in this scene. Either way, I hope you like it.**_

Staring blankly at the two she waited to be addressed._ 'Exactly as I thought... Man servants. However this one... Megumi, is very attractive, regardless of his reckless behavior.'_ Keeping her attention mostly on Megumi, she felt herself being drawn in more. Glancing away shyly she started to walk about aimlessly, anything was better than being in that room with a Man servant. Her China mother might frown upon the thoughts she was suddenly having since moving to Japan. _'I wonder where his room is,'_ she stopped dead in her tracks when that thought came into her head. _'I-I'm so sorry China mother... I had an inappropriate thought.'_ Bowing her head she trailed her slender fingers along the walls of the mansion. Finding a door frame she tilted her head and jiggled the handle. Without warning it flung open and she stumbled forward into the arms of Megumi. _'What horrid timing!'_

"I'm so sorry, my Princess," Megumi, steadied her as he brushed his hand down her arm to reassure her of her safety.

Closing the door behind them, he glanced down at her and smirked impishly. _'Wh-what thoughts is he having? Why do I feel so thrilled to be in this position with him?'_ Swallowing slowly, her eyes locked with his, this seemed to set off his Man servant fit. In that instant he knelt before her and kissed her fingers. Though, time she didn't shove him off. Instead she gripped his chin and locked eyes with his. Though they didn't speak the same language, she was sure she knew what the thoughts going through his head were._ 'I'm sorry China mother, but I no longer can resist my heart. I crave this man.'_ Leaning down she brushed his hair out of his face and gently pressed her lips to his. Soft, moist, and sweet. This was how any girl would describe a perfect kiss, but this one had a tint of something else to it. It had another taste that was familiar to her, almost like a candy... Perhaps it was a bit like cocoa? But, he could have eaten candy or had something with cocoa in it before her stumbling upon his room.

How...? How was she resisting him even this long? _'What am I doing? This man... I need to have him.'_ She was giving in to her instincts. His breathing was gentle as his hands slid up her stomach slowly. It was as if he was afraid to hurt her, the movements were so careful and loving. When he pulled her down onto him she gasped. _'Is he teasing me now?'_ She worried about how he felt about her as she tilted her head, staring thoughtfully into his eyes. Trailing her fingers down his cheek she flushed a deep shade or pink. As he looked back up into her eyes, her question was answered just by his expression. His eyes told her that he was head over heels in the short time they had met, his lips were curled into a sweet smile, and his cheeks were also tinted. Without warning, he reached up, cupping her cheeks and kissed her with so much passion that it caught her off guard completely. Before she could react he suddenly gasped and pushed her off, scrambling to his feet, holding his hand out to her. _'What the-? What is he doing? Doesn't he want to be with me?'_ Now it really felt like he was teasing her. Dusting herself off she simply stared up at him blankly.

Something was going on and she wasn't sure what. One minute he was kissing her and then next he was throwing her off like he was afraid of her? It just didn't make any sense. Touching his cheek with a hurt look she walked out of the room. He started after her, but she shook her head no and closed the door on him.


	3. There has to be a way

A few days later while she was cleaning, Sazuka heard footsteps coming down the hall. They were going to wait on her hand and foot if she hadn't stepped in. The night Megumi shoved her away she had been extremely embarrassed, but she wouldn't let that get in the way of her pride. He had even begun to teach her Japanese. She could finally understand him better. As the footsteps got closer, she turned to face the person approaching.

"Good Morning, Megumi," she managed to form the sentence clearly. Smiling down at her, Megumi chuckled.

"Good Morning, My Princess," Megumi replied in a dreamlike state.

_ 'Oh no... He's about to-'_ Her thought was cut of just as it happened. Megumi was on his hands and knees bowing before her. '_Ugh... I don't like not being able to tell if he really likes me or if something weird is going on.'_ Just as she thought that, Megumi snapped back to his previous state of mind. Glancing up at her he frowned, deep in thought. Without thinking twice, she lifted her hand and rested it against his cheek lightly. It was as if he was soothed by her touch, because when she did that his eyes shut and he leaned into her hand.

"Megumi, what's going on? Why do you act like that?" Sazuka kept her voice gentle as she whispered her question, worry clear in her voice. There had to be some reason for his odd behaviors, right? There had to be something causing him to have manservant fits so quickly. Standing slowly, Megumi took her hand, bowing his head before he spoke

"There's a curse that was placed on my family... I was hoping I could control the fits rather than have to tell you, but... I've been cursed to serve you for eternity."

Blinking a few times she stared at him, confusion clear on her delicate features. _'A curse? For eternity? How will I ever know how he truly feels about me if this curse is hindering him to act in such a way toward me?'_ Kissing her knuckles he cupped her cheek for a moment, then rested his head on her shoulder weakly. How was she to know that he had feelings for her too? How was she to know that at this very moment he himself was thinking the exact same things? Closing her watery eyes, she rested her head gently to his. There had to be a way to break this curse. To free him of his manservant fits. She could tell that he hated having them as well. It hurt to not know how he truly felt, but she would be okay. The only thing that mattered to her right now was to find a way to break this terrible curse.

"Megumi, I want to break this curse. I don't want you to suffer anymore."

When she said that Megumi's head shot up and he averted his eyes from her face before he accidentally looked into her eyes. It seemed that eye contact was the main way he broke into those overwhelming fits.

"Sazuka... I-If it's what you truly wish, I will help you to find a way," his voice was almost inaudible as he spoke.

"Yes, it is. I can't stand knowing that you're having these fits and can't control them as you wish to."

Nodding in understanding Megumi left the room to fetch his father to ask him for information. _'I really hope there is a way to break his curse._


End file.
